


300 Years

by DayLightDove



Series: In These Days [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Intro, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small poem about Jack's beginning to the moment he becomes a Guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	300 Years

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a bunch of stories that range can range in all genres from humor-horror-tragedy and all the others. This will come in archs, song-fics, poems, oneshots, and any others i am forgetting!  
> I also take suggestions.  
> Please enjoy this one.  
> Anyway onto the opening thingy

300 years ago

He was reborn from the lake

"Jack Frost" the moon said

Then he was abandoned, alone.

For 300 years

He was invisible and ignored

And other spirits only bothered him

To yell or beat him but never to help

Then 300 years later

An old threat arises

And the guardians are forced to call upon him

The only child they ingnored

300 years of worries and pain

Were brought up during the battle

But he made it through

And helped them win the war

300 years later

Though trust still needs to be built from all the pain

Jack finally has believers

And a family to be rid of that pain


End file.
